operationchocolatefandomcom-20200213-history
Choco
Choco's Pokemon Adventure Chokolin '(Japanese: Chokolati), also known as Choco, is a Pokemon Trainer, starting his journey in Johto. His current record is kept on this wikia, and is inspired by the owner OpChoco (Chokolati). He is the son of Parnelo, the owner of the Silver Conference. Choco is actually older than 10 years old, but didn't start his journey until the age of 12, because he and his family were to busy to think about a Pokemon Adventure for someone. On August 1 his journey started and his record has be kept since then. Character Choco's Main goal since he was a little boy was to be the strongest trainer. Choco's birthday is April 16, and the day that he turne 10, his mother thought that since he couldn't go out as a Pokemon Trainer, cause he had to help with the family, that she would give him a Pokemon. For his 10th Birthday, Choco had been given a Teddiursa who he had named Scott, and from then on, Scott was his partner, but not technically his starter Pokemon. Choco grew up on a farm with Ponytas, Miltank, and many other Pokemon, alongside his older brother Corey who had actually started his journey 8 years ago, but had to cut it short to also help with the family. On July 31, Choco's Mom had told him that she had a surprise for him. Choco wondered because it wasn't his birthday, and went out into the hall of his room. There he saw Professor Elm , his friend Dienti, Mary Anne, along with their parents. Choco wondered why Professor Elm was there and then he noticed that he was along with a Totodile, Cyndaquil, and Chikorita. Choco's mom told him "Choco, dear. I believe it is time for your Pokemon Adventure." Choco was very excited and was given the option to pick one of the three. Choco picked Totodile, Dienti picked Cyndaquil, and Mary Anne picked Chikorita, and then, because all of their adventures had to be delayed, started their Pokemon Adventure at the same time. Choco went out to start his adventure, on August 1, with Mary Anne and Dienti on his side. They are all currently in Johto. Choco has caught a Magmar, an Ariados, and obtained an egg, that hatched into Swinub. Family Choco's family consists of Parnelo, the owner of the Silver Conference who left in 2007 to go work in his current job. Since his dad was gone, Choco and his brother had to take responsibility which is why they couldn't go out to go to a Pokemon Adventure. Choco's dad Parnelo then left and has never come back since, but he is contacted every day or so through the Pokegear, and a computer at the Blackthorn Library, where Choco's family lives right now, although their farm is located on the border of Blackthorn City. Choco has a brother named Corey, who started out his journey with a Cyndaquil back in 2002, but had to end it in 2007 when his father left. Choco's uncle Hal, and Mario now live with Choco's Mom Nichole, and help with the farmwork. Achievement Badges Obtained *Zephyr Badge Pokemon Competitions *Llex Forest Pokemon Tournament (Top 4) Pokemon On Hand teddiursa.png|'Teddiursa (Scott♂)|link=Scott croconaw.png|'Totodile - Croconaw♂'|link=Choco's Croconaw magmar.png|'Magmar'|link=Choco's Magmar ariados.png|Ariados|link=Choco's Ariados swinub.png|Egg - Swinub|link=Choco's Swinub Trivia Name Choco's actual name is Chokolin (Pronounced: CHOCK-o-lin), but prefers to be called by the name Choco, given by Deinti. 'Other' *Choco is one of the few trainers not to start their journey at the age of 10, coincidentally his friends Deinti, and Mary Anne also started their journey at a late age. Related Articles Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Characters Category:Characters in Johto Category:Pokemon (CPA)